1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation gauge utilizing a irradiation induced conduction phenomenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate safety operation of a nuclear reactor, it is essential to monitor the output of the nuclear reactor. At present, a fission counter tube or a BF counter tube is generally used for monitoring the output of the nuclear reactor.
The fission counter tube is adapted to measure the output of the nuclear reactor by utilizing dissociation of gas caused by fission fragments generated during nuclear fission of uranium etc. The BF counter tube is adapted to measure the output of the nuclear reactor by utilizing dissociation of gas caused by alpha rays generated from reaction of boron.
The fission counter tube and BF counter tube both utilize nuclear reactions, so that they have a very short life when used under a high output circumstances. The above tubes frequently utilize a special gas and therefore it is difficult for them to be used under high temperatures. Because they may only have a high sensitivity in a specific range, they are difficult to be handled and are relatively expensive.
Under the circumstances, such conventional counter tubes, when used to measure the output of a particular nuclear reactor, are disposed outside of a reactor core. Thus, the output can only be obtained indirectly by means of an extrapolation method. In addition, a type of such counter tubes should be changed depending upon the output of a nuclear reactor. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately monitor the output of the nuclear reactor by means of the conventional counter tubes.